


The Paranormal Misadventures of Issei Hyoudou

by BlackTyrantValvatorez



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTyrantValvatorez/pseuds/BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: All it takes for the world to change can be something as simple as a random attack. For Issei Hyoudou, a random attack by a monster leads him to becoming the youngest host to awaken the Boosted Gear. Inspired by 'Issei and the Paranormal' on Fanfiction.net.
Kudos: 3





	The Paranormal Misadventures of Issei Hyoudou

Pain was something that Issei Hyoudou was all too familiar with. He first became aware of it when he was only four years old, when a bat-like monster attacked him in his bedroom. It initially overpowered him, but then he manifested a red gauntlet on his left arm before punching the monster's head off with power that the gauntlet gave him. Afterwards, the gauntlet disappeared and Issei then fell unconscious from the pain.

It was because of that first incident that he became aware of the supernatural, but he did not truly understand what was going on with the gauntlet that appeared until a few months afterward. Before the incident, Issei Hyoudou had been an ordinary Japanese toddler who had no idea what the supernatural world was. He was constantly doted on by his mother, and his father would do so whenever he was home. He didn't fully know it, but his parents were ordinary people who did not know of the supernatural world. His father was an office worker while his mother stayed at home, typical for a married Japanese woman. While asleep, Issei found himself in the main hall of an old temple that was decorated with many statues that depicted western Dragons. He then heard a voice ask, "Who dares to enter this hallowed place?"

Issei found himself unable to do anything but obey and responded, "I am Hyoudou Issei."

"Then come to me, little Issei." the voice boomed back.

Issei obeyed once more and moved towards where the voice came from. At the end of the hall that Issei approached was a large red western Dragon. It then spoke, "So you must be little Issei... You are either very lucky or had become a victim of unfortunate circumstance as you are the youngest of all my hosts to have awakened me. I am Y Ddraig Goch, the Red Dragon Emperor. I shall allow you to refer to me as Ddraig."

"Wow... I have a dragon inside of me..." Issei replied out of awe.

"Indeed, though this is because of that red gauntlet that you manifested. It is a Sacred Gear. For now, you are too young to truly understand what they are, but I will tell you that the red guantlet you bear is one of them and that it is what I have been sealed into an extremely long time ago, long before your grandparents were born. Due to how early you awakened me, it will not take long before you find yourself in need of my power. Dragons such as myself tend to attract many enemies as well as allies."

Darkness then began to erode the temple and Issei asked, "What's going on!? Why is this place fading?"

"It means that our time here is at an end. Do not fear for me, Issei. We will speak again." Ddraig spoke before everything faded to black.

Issei then woke up to find himself in his bed. He then thought to himself, _'First that monster attack, and now I have a Dragon inside of me... my life really isn't going to be simple, is it?'_

It was when he was six years old when he made his first friend in a young girl. They met at a children's park along with their parents. She noticed him and then spoke, "Hey there, my name is Shidou Irina. Who might you be?"

Issei then replied, "I am Hyoudou Issei. Nice to meet you." as he bowed.

"I can sense some sort of power coming from you, Issei. Do you know of the supernatural as well?"

"You could say that."

"Care to tell me about it?" Irina asked.

Issei then told her about the monster attacked he had been through two years ago and also explained the dream he experienced a few months later. Once he was done, Irina's father then asked in disbelief, "You've already awakened as the Sekiryuutei at such a young age, Hyoudou Issei!?"

"I have. I know that I will have many enemies and many allies as I grow up due to having the power of a Dragon." Issei answered.

"That's a very basic way of putting it. Ever since a war that occurred one year before you were born, the existence of the supernatural has been exposed to human civilization. The Sand War, fought over in a part of the world known as the Middle East, is the war that I am now speaking of. A war is an intense armed conflict between nations, governments, societies, and/or paramilitary groups such as militias, insurgents, or mercenaries."

Over the next few weeks, Irina and Issei played with each other when they were able to. It was during one of their play sessions that Issei learned that Irina's father was known as Touji Shidou. One night, the two were playing hide-and-seek in a forest and Issei was hiding when a fire broke out at midnight. He cowered and hid until the flames forced him out of his hiding spot. He then ran for a few minutes before coming across Irina. She was badly burned and struggling to breathe.

"Issei... I... I don't think... I'll make it." Irina struggled to say.

"No... I refuse to lose you like this, Irina!" Issei replied before the red gauntlet appeared on his left arm again.

Ddraig's voice then boomed through Issei's head, _"If she remains human, your friend will die before she can get to a hospital in time. If you want her to survive, you better do exactly as I say. First, channel some strength into your left arm."_

Issei did so with slight reluctance. He then heard Ddraig speak, _"Next, put your left hand on her chest and hold it there for about five minutes. I'll start the count once you do so."_

Issei then did so and Ddraig began counting, _"One, two three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven..."_

Touji then arrived and cast a barrier around the three before asking in a worried tone, "What happened here, Issei?"

"I'm not sure either, Shidou-san. One minute, Irina and I were playing hide-and-seek, the next minute this fire starts up out of nowhere. Right now, I have to keep my hand on her chest while Ddraig is doing something to Irina in order to make sure that she survives. She's been badly burned and if I don't do what Ddraig has told me, she'll die." Issei replied while keeping his left hand on Irina's chest as Ddraig continued to count.

Touji held back a curse before then saying, "Before the fire started, I spotted a man wearing noble clothing in the forest. He muttured, 'For the glory of the Phenex Clan.' before he set a tree on fire with some sort of power that he possessed. He left afterwards by teleporting through a magic circle."

 _"Sixty one, Sixty two, Sixty three, Sixty four..."_ Ddraig continued to count.

"Do you know of this Phenex Clan?" Issei asked.

"They are a clan of Devils, beings of darkness that are in opposition to the Lord. Long before we were born, the Devils started a war that those in my family know as the Great War. It was fought thousands of years ago, and was a three-way conflict between the Devils, the forces of Heaven, and a third faction formed by Angels that fell from Heaven known as the Grigori. The dragon inside of you, Ddraig, involved himself in the war when the fighting interrupted his rivalry with the White Dragon Emperor, Albion. All three factions temporarily worked together to defeat and seal the two Dragons inside Sacred Gears. Ddraig is sealed inside the Boosted Gear that you now possess while Albion is sealing insde a white gauntlet known as Divine Dividing."

"So I take it that this fire was intentionally started by someone from the Phenex Clan as a means of assassination?" Issei asked while Ddraig continued his count.

"Yes, but I don't know if that man was trying to kill you or my daughter Irina." Touji replied.

"Either way, that man will eventually come after me again once he realizes that he failed. I'll need to be able to defend myself when that time comes."

Touji and Issei then fell silent while Ddraig continued his count. Eventually, Ddraig said, _"Three hundred. You can move your hand off of Irina now, Issei."_

Issei did so and then Ddraig said, _"I was sending Dragonic power into Irina through your hand and into her heart, which is why I had you put your left hand on her chest. By now, the Dragonic power I sent into her has finished Dragonifying her body."_ as Touji lifted Irina up before saying, "I'll take Irina to the hospital just in case the Dragonification process isn't enough to heal her. I quickly figured out that Ddraig was having you focus Dragonic power into her. You can head back home, Issei."

Touji then left and once he did, Issei made his way back home. He collapsed from exhaustion once he got inside though.

* * *

Issei slowly awoke to find himself in his bed. He got up and then got himself dressed before trudging down to the kitchen to see his mother talking with Touji. She then said, "Don't worry, Issei. You're not in trouble for what happened last night. Shidou-san was chatting with me while waiting for you."

Issei was relieved to hear that and said, "Okay then, Kaa-san." before turning his attention to Touji.

"Thanks to you and Ddraig turning my daughter into a Dragon, Irina managed to live. There were some burns that the process didn't heal, so she had to spend the night in the hospital. Issei, I thank both you and Ddraig for saving Irina. According to the doctors, it will take at least a week before she fully adapts to the changes her body has experienced from Dragonification. I also found out that the man who started that fire had indeed try to kill you. Irina being burned was just her being in the wrong place at the wrong time, according to him." Touji stated.

Issei forced himself to keep calm and asked, "Did you manage to find out who that guy was?"

"He called himself Ruval Phenex. Apparently, he felt threatened by the fact that you awoke your Sacred Gear so early in life and tried to kill you before you could become a real danger to the Devil race in general."

"So we now have a name and motive for the assassination attempt. Question is though, why did he feel threatened by the Boosted Gear?"

"The Boosted Gear is one of thirteen unique Sacred Gears that stand above all the other ones that are collectively known as the Thirteen Longinus. The True Longinus, the spear that pierced Jesus Christ, is another one that belongs in this category. Divine Dividing, the prison of Albion, is also one of the Thirteen Longinus. The other ten are Sephiroth Graal, Incinerate Anthem, Zenith Tempest, Annihilation Maker, Dimension Lost, Regulus Nemea, Canis Lykaon, Absolute Demise, Innovate Clear, and Telos Karma. All thirteen of these Sacred Gears are capable of slaying Gods such as the Lord under the right conditions."


End file.
